


Wonderland

by Hiti67



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: "The Demon" Mirajane, Animus Shenanigans, Edolas is a dystopia, F/M, Kurama is a Little Shit, Little Naruto is Adorable, Little Naruto is Awesome, Mira is Best Sister, Mira is Naruto's Waifu, Mira-neesan, Space-Time Fuckery, Take Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiti67/pseuds/Hiti67
Summary: Mira saves Lisanna, and "dies" in her place. Then the Animus malfunctions. Were not in Magnolia anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Mashima Hiro
> 
> Naruto/FairyTail Crossover! 
> 
> Chapter 1: Mirajane, Through the Looking Glass!

"Mira!"

 

'The Demon' Mirajane looked up at her little sister with hooded eyes. Her body hurt more than it ever had in her entire life, the consequence of being hit with a fist the size of a magic four-wheeler, she supposed. When she had seen Lisanna trying to talk their brother Elfman down, had seen his possessed form move to strike her, she had pushed herself past limits she didn't even know she had in order to push her out of the way.

 

Unfortunately, she was too weak to move herself afterwards.

 

'Ah…I can't feel anything but the cold…god I got messed up, the sky actually looks like it's spinning…'

 

"Li…sanna…"

 

"Big sis! Don't talk anymore, save your strength!"

 

"Lisanna, please…please take care of Elfman for me…both of you…I love you both so much…so please…please don't blame yourselves…"

 

She watched helplessly as her sister's eyes began to water. Tears streaming down her face. 

 

"What are you talking about, big sis?" Lisanna wept, "You're going to be just fine. We-we'll get you and Elfman back to the guild and-and the master will know what to do!"

Mirajane smiled at her sister. 'Lisanna you…are such a good girl…'

Suddenly, Mirajane's body began to glow with a golden light and fade away, as if she were dissolving into magic.

 

"Wh-what's happening!?" Lisanna cried. Her mind racing through explanations for what was happening to her sister. Was this some kind of side effect of Take Over Magic? "Big Sis!"

 

Then Mirajane saw only darkness.

 

 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

 

Mirajane suddenly found herself surrounded by strange voices, her body still in an unbelievable amount of pain. What was more, she felt more empty of magic than she could ever remember being.

 

"Captain Sugerboy! One of the Animus' seems to have pulled a person through from Earthland!" a second voice said loudly. Too loudly, it made Mira's head hurt.

 

"Oh? Well that is interesting…restrain her. Lord Byro will want to examine her."

 

"Yes, sir!"

 

Too weak to resist, Mira could do nothing as she was lifted by her arms, her hands restrained behind her back, and basically dragged by two soldiers of unknown allegiance. Had she been captured by a dark guild? Been teleported to a foreign nation?

 

She blacked out, coming round after an unknown amount of time. When she awoke, still in far too much pain, she found herself tossed to the floor of a dimly lit cavern like a bag of trash, unable to catch herself due to her restraints. The soldiers who had captured her, along with a knight in pink armor, were bowing to a short old man with strange hair, even for a mage. Behind him, however, stood the familiar form of Mirajane's longtime rival.

 

"E-erza? Wha-where am I? What's happening?"

 

The redhead turned to her, clearly startled. "How do you know my name, wench?"

 

'What?'

 

"Oi, Erza! Th-this is no time for joking around! Help me escape, Lisanna and Elfman are in danger!"

 

A look of rage came over her guild mate's face. Erza moved to strike her.

 

"I asked you a question you shameless strumpet!"

 

"Wait."

 

The old man held out his staff, blocking Erza's advance. "This girl is from Earthland, Little Erza. No doubt she believes you are your counterpart from that world.

 

'Earth...land? What do they mean by "that world"?'

 

"I don't understand," Not-Erza said, "how is that possible Lord Byro?"

 

The old man, Byro, turned to study a huge glowing orb surrounded by a ring of statues. An orb, Mirajane realized, which felt suspiciously like the magic which had apparently transported her to this strange place.

 

"Earthland is a separate, parallel, world that exists alongside our world of Edolas. As you know, however, there are certain key differences between the two. Earthland, as far as we know, has no exceed, just as Edolas has no dragons. In addition, while our world is almost completely drained of magical power, Earthland has what we can only surmise to be an infinite, renewable, amount. Where that power comes from, we do not know. However, the Animus allows us to use Spatial Magic in order to open portals between worlds and bleed some of Earthland's infinite power into ours. The presence of this Earthlandian girl, however, changes everything. We have long known that Earthlandians possess containers inside their bodies with which they collect the magic energy from their atmosphere. The fact that the Animus is capable of bringing them to our world, however, means that it should be possible to use these containers to increase our magic energy production. Perhaps by converting them into lacrima…?" he trailed off in thought.

Mirajane listened with wide eyes as the old mage pontificated. The fact that there were different worlds was well known (after all, many had been told so directly by celestial spirits and the like) but she had never taken the time to consider the implications of such a thing. Especially since space-time magics were so rare.

 

She watched as Byro began to fiddle with a far smaller, handheld, version of this animus, about the size of a baseball. A prototype, she realized, which would kidnap people from her world and turn them into lacrima.

 

As a mage of Fairy Tail, she could not allow that. Her arms were bound by a pair of metal shackles, however, from what she could tell they were of substandard quality. She assumed, since they had no magic, that a teenage girl did not qualify for heavy restraints to them. Her body was weak and broken, but, for the sake of her family and all the innocents of her world she would continue fighting until there was nothing left to fight with.

 

"Raaagh!"

 

"What!" Not-Erza yelled as she was tackled by a rabid Mirajane. Before the redhead could react she was brought to the floor, her Ten Commandments used to shatter the Earthlandian's chains.

 

"Stop her!" the pink knight ordered.

 

Before the soldiers could reach her Mirajane had leapt at Byro, landing a powerful punch to the face and grabbing the mini-animus. "Let go you foolish girl! Do you have any idea what will happen if this breaks!?"

 

Mira smirked darkly. "No, why don't we find out?"

 

Another punch broke both Byro's nose and his grip. With a mighty roar Mira swung the mini-animus over her head and brought it crashing towards the stone floor.

 

"Hah!"

 

"NOOOOO!"

 

The resulting explosion was far louder than anything caused by such a small device had any right to be. As a shining ball of light filled the cavern Mira felt her body twist and bend as space distorted. It hurt, on a level that was not entirely physical, and then it was over.

 

 

In another world, far away from both Edolas and Earthland, a stray animus portal opened.

Mirajane tumbled out, feeling abused bones creak and break under the force of her several meter drop. She began gasping for air, her ribs almost certainly broken. Her body was bruised and battered, her magic container felt as if it had been moments away from being torn from her physical body completely. The only reason she was even alive, she felt, was because of the sheer amount and purity of the magical energy in the air. Like a vacuum it rushed into her depleted core, easing her hurts and helping to anchor her frayed spirit to her flesh.

With a groan she moved her sole working arm in an effort to drag herself, to where she did not know. Before it could go far, however, she felt it hit something hard and spherical. Looking down in surprise she found the mini-animus which had got her into this situation in the first place.

 

'The fuck? How the hell is this thing still in one piece!?'

 

Indeed, while visibly worn the orb-like device was still whole. As Mirajane watched the excessive amount of magical energy in the atmosphere rushed into the mini-animus just as it had for her, concentrations of eternano great enough to be seen by the naked eye sealing the cracks in the lacrima based device. More than that, however, was the way the device now seemed to shimmer and waver like a mirage with substance, something which made her think the space-time magic it used might somehow be keeping it running by making it phase in and out of this reality.

 

"Uhg," she moaned, "space-time magic is some OP bullshit…"

 

With great effort she managed to drag herself over to the shade of a large tree. Looking up she realized that, while it bore many similarities to the great oakes of Magnolia, it was obviously of alien origin. The leaves forming shapes that seemed right but, upon closer inspection, just seemed somehow off. Like it simply did not fit with anything she was familiar with. A piece of a separate puzzle that, while similar, would need to be brute forced to fit into the picture of Earthland.

 

'Does that mean…I'm in a third world?' she wondered.

 

Before she could think too deeply on it, however, the exhaustion born from the last few hours caught up to her.

 

'Ah screw it, I'll think of something tomorrow. Besides, with this Animus thing it shouldn't be too hard to get home…I'm coming, Lisanna, Elfman…'

 

She passed out.

 

 

"Oi, nee-chan! You alright!?"

 

"Nhgg…who the hell woke me up?"

 

A sore and tired Mirajane was roused from her slumber by a young voice speaking gibberish. She found herself under a ratty, old, blanket next to a well-built campfire. The smell of roasting fish filled the air, some small trout-like animals roasting on spits over the flames.

 

Mirajane blinked owlishly.

 

"The hell?"

 

Suddenly a small boy with blond hair was leaning over her, obstructing her view.

 

"Hey! You're awake!" the boy yelled excitedly.

 

"Gah! What the heck you little brat! Don't sneak up on people!"

 

*Whack!*

 

"Ow! What the hell you old biddy!"

 

Mirajane narrowed her eyes at him. "I have no idea what you just said, but I've been around enough little brats to know it was insulting." She growled.

 

The boy huffed, as if he understood her ire, and moved to gather several cooked fish.

 

"Here, you must be hungry."

 

Mirajane found a delicious smelling fish presented to her.

 

She blinked. "For me?"

 

The boy nodded, not understanding her strange language but guessing her meaning by the context.

 

Mirajane lifted her working arm and took the fish. As she ate the delicious treat ('Caught fresh from a stream or lake.' she guessed) she noticed that her broken arm had been put in a surprisingly effective splint and bound to her side, the important and expensive looking mini-animus tucked into the crook of her elbow.

 

'Did-did this kid fix me up?'

 

As her still foggy brain inspected her bandages she wondered where a kid that couldn't be older than ten had learned how to do field dressings so professionally.

 

Then she noticed how basically her entire body had received medical attention. All of it.

 

She flushed.

 

"Oi kid, you didn't…did you undress me!?"

 

The boy looked at her uncomprehendingly, almost like a puppy, before blushing brightly when she motioned to the bandages which went under her shirt to bind her ribs, wrapping over her breasts as they did so.

 

"Ah, y-yeah. You-you were really hurt so…I'll just go get you some water now!"

 

The boy looked away in embarrassment before backing away slowly, causing Mirajane's brow to twitch.

 

'Well, he certainly didn't waste any time getting his reward. I can't even get upset with the little perv since he probably saved my life.'

 

*Sigh* "Che, whatever. Just don't make a habit out of it." she conceded, blushing in embarrassment.

 

As she returned to eating her fish she realized that it tasted subtly different from any fish she had ever eaten back home. Remembering her speculations on the nature of the trees around her and what that meant, as well as the strange language the boy spoke, she concluded that the mini-animus had most likely taken her to an entirely different world. Since she had time to kill Mirajane decided to inspect the world around her to a greater degree while also determining the state of her magic. A full-body Take Over was probably beyond her right now, but transforming a small part was well within her capabilities. Luckily, the eyes of a demon saw the world much differently, allowing her to see just how different this world was from hers on a fundamental level.

 

'W-wow. This place is filled to the brim with magic energy, and the eternano here is so pure! But…the air itself seems to be…darker. As if this entire world is a more violent place than my own. What could cause something like this though? It's not like Earthland doesn't have any wars or disasters…'

 

"I'm back!"

 

The sound of her host's voice grabbed Mirajane's attention. Lost in thought and half-asleep as she was, she forgot to turn her demon-vison off.

 

"Whoa, what happened to your eye!?"

 

This was a mistake.

 

DEMON

 

While her human eye perceived the boy as an angelic blond, her demonic senses painted a different picture. To those, he appeared to be a living shadow, a walking black-hole of negativity and demonic power, lit solely by glowing, crimson, eyes.

 

Weak and injured, in that moment the influence the demons she had taken over had on her psyche spiked. Her very magic screamed at her to devour the blond before he did the same to her.

 

"Nee-san? You…are you okay?"

 

KILL HIM

 

She was on top of him before she had even realized she had moved, her unbound hand wrapped tightly around his throat. Wide-eyed, the boy frantically clawed at her fingers

 

"Gurk! Nee..san, you're…hurting me!"

 

KILL HIM!

 

"TAKE OVER!"

 

Suddenly Mirajane's veins seemed to bulge and spread, burrowing through her hand and into the boy beneath her to absorb him from the inside.

 

He screamed.

 

"AGGGGGHHHHHH!"

 

The world seemed to fall away as the true battle of a Take Over, the mental struggle, kicked in. Suddenly it was just Mirajane and the boy floating in a black void, the mind of an S-class mage quickly usurping the small child's body.

 

Then a slit, red, eye the size of a house opened above them. Mirajane's world collapsed, the blood draining from her face.

 

'…What?'

 

Even if she had been at full power it would have made no difference. Even if the Kyuubi's power were to be cut in half yet again, it would have made no difference.

 

The Kyuubi was simply worlds beyond her mortal comprehension, beyond her Satan Soul. Less a demon and more a corrupted divine beast.

 

"KYAAAHHHHGGH!"

 

With a rush of foul energy the takeover process reversed, the boy's demon-enforced mental strength violating her mind and dominating it utterly. The experience caused their minds to shut down.

 

When Naruto awoke alone, several hours later, he would have no memory of the strange girl who had tried to kill him. He would merely assume he had decided to camp out that night and then run off to get more firewood, deciding the pain in his neck was simply from sleeping at an odd angle.

 

In the depths of his mind a beautiful demon slept, the Kyuubi watching over her.

 

It smiled.

 

 

In the future…

 

"W-what do you mean?"

 

The beast smirked menacingly at her.

 

"What I mean is that you just tried to Murder. An innocent. Child."

 

Mirajane's mind shattered.

 

 

"Ah Naruto-kun! You're just so cute I could eat you up!" she said pressing the ten year-old tightly to her bosom.

 

"You're embarrassing me Mira-nee! Cut it out!"

 

She stopped, staring at the pouting boy inquisitively. "Mira-nee?"

 

He flushed. "A-ah. I mean…y-you are kinda like a sister to me…"

 

She started shaking.

 

"Mira-nee?"

 

"SQUEEEEE!"

 

Oh god stop you're gonna squish me!"

 

 

Naruto looked defiantly up at the sand demon.

 

'Naruto-kun…what are you thinking…?'

 

He smirked.

 

'Something stupid, nee-chan.'

 

He moved.

 

"TAKE OVER!"

 

 

He looked up at her, tears in his eyes.

 

"I love you, Mira-nee."

 

 

The flames greedily devoured everything, fed by a strange energy only a select few shinobi had ever experienced.

 

A crimson huntress stepped through the portal.

 

"I've found you, fairy whore."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited for this one, personally. Don't be afraid to put any ideas you have in your reviews, I might just think they're awesome!


End file.
